


Pull You In

by Verasteine



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny on Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull You In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kristen999.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kristen999.livejournal.com/)**kristen999**. She told me to share with the class, so here you are. Enjoy!

It's Sunday morning, and even Steve is willing to snooze, letting the few rays of sunshine sneak into the room without them making him stir from the bed. Danny huffs a pleased breath and slips an arm around his waist, more to pull himself closer than to yank Steve over to his side, but the result is that they wind up wrapped around each other roughly in the centre of the bed.

Danny snuffles his nose into Steve's shoulder, cracks open half an eye to confirm that that is the body part, spots ink, and drifts off again. Steve slides a hand up to poke at Danny's elbow until he moves it, then settles his palm on Danny's neck as if to keep him close.

It's pleasant and comfortable, warm but not too hot, so they stay like this for a while, wrapped up.

\--

Next time Danny cracks open an eye, it's warmer in the room and the light's impossibly brighter. Steve's turned onto his side, away from Danny, so that Danny is burrowing into the vast expanse of his back and feeling bereft. He lifts his head, making a dissatisfied sound, and Steve stirs, shifting onto his back carefully. "D?"

"Mmph," Danny replies, moves his jaw a few times to loosen it up enough for speech and adds, "Morning."

Steve kicks the covers until they slide further down and give them both some breathing space, and reaches out to pull Danny back in. He grudgingly lets himself be manhandled, smushes his face into Steve's chest until he's comfortable and Steve makes an "oomph," sound, which is pleasing.

Steve's hand lands in his hair and strokes absently, making Danny roll his eyes up before he decides it can't be ruined worse than it is. He presses his lips to Steve's skin, chest hair tickling his nose, and huffs out a protesting breath.

"Wha'?" Steve says above him.

"I hate you," Danny replies nonsensically.

The sound Steve makes in reply is ever so slightly distressed, so Danny raises a hand and flaps it at him in apology before putting it back down on Steve's arm. "Why?" Steve says, still sounding wounded.

"It's Sunday morning," Danny explains, then processes that and adds for clarity, "and the light's so bright I can't snooze. Only on this rock."

"Not only here, Danny," Steve argues, because he's an argumentative person, obstinate, always in Danny's face, what is with that. It derails Danny's train of thought for a bit and it takes him a moment before he remembers what Steve said.

"Fine, you walking encyclopaedia, you stickler for accuracy, you." He waves his hand around again, then slides his palm back up Steve's arm, fitting it around Steve's bicep, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin there. How is that skin so soft? He lifts his head to investigate, but Steve pulls him back down.

"Not yet, Danny."

"I wasn't--" He blinks, turns his head the other way and discovers he can feel Steve's heart beat, feel Steve's chest expand as he breathes in. It distracts him for a moment. "--Wasn't getting up. Promise."

Facing this way, he's in reach of Steve's other bicep, and hey, how handy is that. He scoots over and presses his lips to the skin there, soft where the edges of ink curl around Steve's arm, and wow, Danny never had something for ink on skin before Steve. He burrows his nose in and Steve moves his arm, accommodating him. Danny carefully mouths at that skin, unmarked, unblemished, silky, then bites gently.

Steve groans, shifting against him, and Danny smiles before running his tongue over the bite mark, worrying at it, sucking until he brings colour to the surface of Steve's skin.

"Danny..."

"Hmmm." He licks again, blows on the damp skin, and watches as he raises goose bumps. Steve shivers minutely under him. "Yeah?"

"Shut up," Steve slurs, hand sliding away from Danny's hair and down Danny's back, fingers leaving invisible touch trails.

Danny turns his head back around to be able to see Steve's face, or at least part of it. "More, babe, or do you wanna wait till later?"

Steve lifts his head, muscles tightening under Danny, and looks at him. "Don't know. You?"

Danny runs a hand over Steve's abs, hard with tension, and further down, curling his fingers around Steve's half hard cock. "I'm good with whatever."

Steve lets himself sag back into the pillows with a groan, gesturing with one hand. "Help yourself."

Danny snorts at that, but still untangles himself enough to follow touch up with his mouth, trailing down over warm skin, not as velvety as the bicep he'd been investigating, but still smooth. He noses at the trail of hair leading down to Steve's groin, follows it and buries his nose there, resting for a moment.

Steve makes an impatient sound above him.

"Hmph," says Danny, lifting his head to add, "Beggars can't be choosers, Steven."

Steve meets his eyes with a soft noise of apologetic distress that almost makes Danny want to crawl up there and kiss him. He presses a kiss to the inside of Steve's thigh to soothe him instead. Steve shifts slightly, and Danny does it again because he can.

He turns his head to rub his cheek against Steve's growing erection, more soft, silky skin for Danny to enjoy, and he presses his lips to it. Steve's hand lands in his hair again and Danny ducks away, takes Steve's palm and presses a kiss to it. He puts Steve's hand firmly on his stomach and returns to what he was doing.

He runs his mouth along the smooth length of him, licks at the tip, closes his eyes at the soft, aborted sounds Steve makes at that. He trails back down, mouths at Steve's balls, detours to an inner thigh, and ponders the absence of ink on the skin.

"Would you," he starts, without thought, "get another tattoo if I asked you to?"

Steve lifts his head again, his eyes wide. He blinks. "What?"

Danny holds his gaze.

"That's not-- I don't-- I don't know. Do you want me to?"

Danny shrugs a shoulder. "Maybe."

Steve stares. "Danny..."

Danny leans up and kisses Steve's abs. The muscles tremble and quiver under his gentle touch, and he does it again, just to feel that. He feels Steve's hand on his cheek, thumb on the corner of his mouth and he darts out his tongue to lick at the pad.

"Danny," Steve says again, more urgently, "do you want me to?"

"I thought about it," Danny admits, smiling at him. "Watching you get it, babe, have something permanent, I don't know."

Steve pushes up on his elbows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you," Danny replies with a gesture. "Aren't I?"

"Yeah." Steve lands a hand on his neck and tugs, pulling him up, and Danny follows in spite of how it's distracting him from his goal, lets Steve kiss him, kisses back as good as he gets.

"You like it," he says when he can catch his breath again, looking down at Steve. "You get off on this."

Steve rolls his hips up against him, hard-on against Danny's leg. "Yeah."

Danny kisses him again, bites gently at his lower lip. "What about it gets you off?"

Steve lets out a soft groan and closes his eyes, digs his fingers into Danny's hair again. "You watching me," he admits, voice low and breathy.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Steve opens his eyes, looks at Danny. "So are you serious about this?"

"Yes." Danny kisses the corner of his mouth. "Serious enough to know we shouldn't discuss this in bed on a Sunday morning, but like grown adults over dinner or something."

Steve smiles. "Okay. We will."

"In the mean time," Danny replies, and slides back down, trailing his mouth over skin again and listening to the soft aborted groans it elicits. He noses at Steve's thigh again, licks up the length of his cock and mouths at the tip.

"Danny," Steve says softly, a little desperate, and Danny takes pity on him.

He fits his mouth around Steve's length and slides down slowly, comes back up, hollowing his cheeks as he does. Steve braces himself against the mattress, trembling with the effort to keep still, and Danny rewards him by pressing his tongue against the underside.

"Danny, _fuck_."

Danny smiles around him, repeats his actions, adds a little more speed to it. He can feel Steve strain against self-imposed motionlessness, closes his eyes to listen to Steve's rapid breathing, to feel him twitch on his tongue, to taste and smell.

Steve's hand lands in his hair after all, and Danny lets him, focuses on making this good, on getting Steve there, and when Steve pulls him away, Danny wraps a firm hand around him to get him off.

Steve comes beautifully, muscles taut and eyes shut as pleasure courses through him until he relaxes and blinks to look at Danny, blissful smile on his face that makes Danny's heart skip a beat.

He rests his head against Steve's thigh, lies there for a moment to catch his breath. Steve looks up again. "Danny?"

He waves a hand at him. "Still here."

"Okay."

"One day," Danny says slowly, "I'm just going to spontaneously combust, looking at you."

Steve gets that bashful look that makes Danny want to slap other people in Steve's life.

"You should be illegal," Danny adds, and drags himself back up to the headboard to put his head on a comfortable pillow. He lets his hand drift down to his own dick, hard against his thigh.

Steve rolls over onto his stomach. "Want me to return the favour?"

He looks at Danny from under his lashes, looking all of twenty five, maybe younger, making Danny wonder about him back then, the young sailor who could probably have had anyone but guards himself closer than anyone Danny's ever met. He cups Steve's face with one hand to look into his eyes for a moment, fond and loving. "I won't last very long."

"Don't need to," Steve replies, pulling away and ducking under the covers. His mouth engulfs Danny in one go, because Steve is ridiculous like that, something out of a porn movie, and Danny nearly bucks up in surprise. Steve holds him down with one strong hand and swirls his tongue before pulling off and sliding back down.

"Jesus fuck," Danny groans out, feeling his orgasm building in his spine, fast and liquid. "Steve--"

Steve hums happily around him, and it knocks Danny over in a rush, coming hard in Steve's mouth. He stares at the ceiling for a while, catching his breath as his body tingles pleasantly while he comes off his high.

Steve emerges from under the covers, hair ruffled and mouth shining, and Danny yanks him in for a kiss, tastes himself in Steve's mouth as Steve opens up. "I--" Danny manages as they come apart, and then, "you--"

Steve looks incredibly smug. "Glad you liked it," he says with a grin, folding his hands under his chin and stretching his long legs out.

Danny wants to punch him, but settles for pulling him down on top of him. "I say more snoozing is in order."

"Hmph." Steve sticks one leg in between Danny's and loops an arm around his waist before fitting his head under Danny's chin. "'kay."

After a moment, he lifts his head again. "Tonight we can talk, yeah?"

Danny shivers a little. "Yeah. Tonight we'll talk."

Steve rests his head again and closes his eyes.

\--  
 _finis_.


End file.
